


Sleepy Reaper

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, NSFW, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: After a run down with a... very much non-presentable Weiss during a mission, a tired Ruby decides to take a nap. However, Zwei jumps onto her bed as she sleeps while she still reeks after that encounter and well... the rest is history





	Sleepy Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I should be ashamed but I'm not. This is an anonymous commission (yes, I do commissions) and well, even tho I took way too long to finally deliver this, I hope the final result is something you all can enjoy. Just know, this is a very kinky story. If bestiality, somnophilia, and Grimm-fucking are not up to your alley, do skip this one. Otherwise, enjoy!

"Stupid Weiss, stupid Grimm, stupid... everything!" Ruby's voice could be heard even outside of her room, but she really does not care. She is feeling stressed, angry, annoyed, just... everything. This has been an exhaustive day, and things don't seem like they are going to lighten up any time soon. No, far from it. Things seem that they will only get worse as time passes. And there are not many things she can do, but come face first into her own bed, an annoyed groan the sound that dwarves the 'plaft' of her coming in contact with the fluffy mattress. 

Ruby is tired, after all, today was the day of her first solo hunt. Well, not really, as she did have a mission around the same area where Weiss had one, but they would be away from one another. Ruby thought this would be all, but when she came back to the camp and noticed Weiss was not yet back, she got worried. After all, Weiss is one of the best warriors Ruby knows, and so, she does get worried once Weiss is not around. And going to help her friend does not make things better, because while Weiss did need help, she needed it for... some other reason. 

When Ruby found Weiss, she found a cum covered whore, gaping and guzzling cum, looking exhausted but not after fighting, but after 'battling' a new kind of Grimm. A lusty kind of Grimm, one who left Weiss a partially broken whore. One that Ruby had to drag back into the school, leaving her in the infirmary, but not without the musk that Weiss had, the way she was moaning as she was carried around and huge globs of goey seed fell from her body, the way she gripped Ruby and seemed to want the small reaper to continue doing what the Grimm started, not without that getting stuck in her mind.

"Ugh... I think I should go to sleep... Weiss' stuff will be dealt tomorrow, I just... need my rest" She says, as she gets onto her bed, getting under the covers, after changing onto a red and white PJ. She lays in bed, and quickly is enveloped by the arms of Morpheus, but... her dreams are not nice ones. In her head, while her body in real life shakes from one side to the other in tension, she sees herself being surrounded by a mass of Grimm, ones she has never seen before, but that are gaining form inside of her mind. They are becoming a black mass, that is quickly enveloping her body. And she is getting more and more excited, while still feeling a bit scared.

In the real world, we still need the final player for this scene. The cute doggy known as Zwei. He has come to the dorm after his usual run, and sniffing the air he notices a very usual smell to a dog, someone in heat. The cute little dog is a bit confused, smelling the room, trying to find the source of that musk, but after some search, he gives up and jumps onto Ruby's bed to sleep near to his mistress. And there's the point when everything goes wrong or right.

Right by Ruby, Zwei finally notices where the musk is coming from, and it is coming from Ruby herself. She's the one who is smelling like a bitch in heat. Zwei is left confused, trying to find a way to get out of his current predicament, but well, there are no easy ways of leaving her side without waking her up. And her smell, her cute little moans are indeed making his animalistic side wake up, making his doggy cock slowly come out of its sheath, while he lays near Ruby. 

Ruby is dreaming about those Grimm coming closer to her, the mass of tentacles slowly enveloping her body, getting her stuck in place, her own self going all rigid in real life as in the dreams, she is fully enveloped by a black mass of tentacles. Her breathing is panicked and excited, as she feels them for now, getting closer and closer to her face. 

Back in real life, Zwei is observing Ruby, as she moves around. Something in her dreams is making her not feel so good, and while the doggy did try to poke her, all that did is make her turn her face around, her mouth open as it inches forward, trying to get something inside, moving up and down, up and down... until it finally connected with his doggy cock, the tip of her mouth giving a small smooch to the tip of his dick, and after that, thanks to the potent and very willing musk of a whore, the sexual smells she was covered in even after leaving Weiss behind, Weiss animalistic side took over him, as he climbed on top of her head and started fucking her, not even letting her suck him, starting with a powerful facefuck without any pauses.

In her dreams, what is happening in real life is also starting to affect what is going on there. The tentacular mass, that was before just teasing her lips suddenly surges forward, shoving itself deep into her mouth, making her gag, but it goes away... to come back, and away and back and away and back, in a very quick and frantic succession.

Zwei continues to fuck Ruby's mouth, the little corgi surprisingly having a huge cock, able to reach the depths of Ruby's throat with ease. He is pounding her sleeping face, using her quick breath to get himself off, his animalistic musk mixing up with the other sexual smells, providing some more excitement for the sleeping Ruby even more as his cock is bouncing onto her nose without mercy, making sure to get his musk deep inside of her tiny brain.

In her dream, things are slowly changing thanks to the real-life stimuli. The former black mass that Ruby sees as a Grimm became something different, the thing entering into her throat become a dog shaped phallus, with a Beowulf, fucking her deep in her mouth, its knot hitting her lips every time he shoved himself deep inside of her throat, making her gag, moan and groan.

While she feels the doggy dick inside of her dreams, Zwei is fucking her in real life, grunting while he explores her unskilled throat. And despite her dreaming, her breathing being slowed and the somewhat peaceful aura she has about herself, Ruby is still sucking his dick, making sure to milk his cum stick, trying to milk him out of his first load, something that does not take too long

The Grimm in her mind is getting even rougher, as she feels the pressure not only in her throat but over her head, her vision in the dream itself getting covered by darkness as she feels that cock going even deeper, something even thicker than most of the shaft pressing against her lips... until it enters, a form of a knot inside of her mouth, as she feels load after load of the goey substance that was covering Weiss a few hours ago entering her throat.

Of course, outside of her dreams, Zwei had reached his limit a while ago, feeling the pleasure of fucking his own owner's mouth, making her deepthroat his cock while she is in dreamland. His small body is fully pressed against his face, as he dumps powerful and musky cum inside of her belly, the thought she could wake up not even passing his mouth, as all he can see her right now is a very willing mate. He is going to fuck her, he is going to breed her and there's nothing she can do to stop him.

In her dreams and in reality, the being fucking Ruby reaches its climax, fully filling the belly of the very willing whore. She is panting, even with a tentacle or cock inside of her mouth, her stomach feeling like it is bulging from the volume of the goey liquid that is being poured more and more inside of her.

Zwei is panting, his whole body pressed against Ruby's face, the girl surprisingly still asleep thanks to the stimuli being the same as in her dreams, Zwei just pulling away and flopping on the side of his own owner. The little dog is spent, as it is panting too, his own orgasms very backed up thanks to being a dog without many ways of releasing them.

Ruby is still asleep, her mouth open, leaking a bit of the orgasm that Zwei had pumped into her. And in her dreams she wasn't done, as she turns around, being turned around by the creature messing with her, as she flails around, in her mind being placed onto the ground and forced to lift herself up. 

Zwei is just watching her turn around, the fertile musk still pouring from the hyperactive huntress, and his own instincts ordering him to act onto her position. She is not pushing her ass up, so he uses his own nose to lift her up, taking her covers away with his mouth and soon after, pulling down her PJ pants. He is rewarded with her cunt, moist and dropping with horniness, thanks to the way she is being moved around by the Grimm demon off her dreams.

She stays there, looking back in her dream, a bit scared, but also incredibly excited. This is the first time anything like that has happened to her. She does not know what to expect, as without even noticing, she is shaking her ass from one side to the other, almost as if calling the creature that is behind her. Calling for him and Zwei at the same time. 

That is not something that Zwei is going to miss. His owner, begging for his dick, at least in his mind. He gets onto her ass, rubbing his doggy cock against her folds, getting his huge dick wet, to properly pound her. She is shivering, almost as if she is feeling him.

She is not just feeling a cock in her dream. The Grimm creature is using many shadow tentacles to mess with her body, mouth-like holes sucking her tits, some small ones with shock capacities making her entire body jolt, he is doing its best to get her bothered. And almost as if they were one, the Grimm and Zwei surge forward, getting into the hilt in one go, Ruby's breath leaving her lungs, shock, a bit of pain and a lot of pleasure surging through the reaper's small body.

Ruby was rocked forward, feeling something inside of her she has never felt before. Not even blood comes out, so relaxed for this first time she is, so excited to be fucked just like Weiss was a few hours prior, not even realizing that in real life, she really is being fucked, her dream changing up to match up with what stimuli her body is receiving. 

Each thrust, the Grimm creature manages to somehow get even deeper, despite its strength and size, she still manages to hold that position on fours, face onto the light grass, feeling its dick shaping her cunt to take more and more of himself, making sure that this little girl will be a slut for Grimm cock, at least that's how she is feeling.

Zwei himself is having the time of his life, finally inside a pussy, a human one still, but that feels amazing, his instincts shouting how he needs to breed her, to fill her up with his doggy spunk, and he is getting ever closer to that moment, His dick bulging more and more, growing from getting even more blood, becoming a true beast cock as it pounded the tight cunt of the reaper.

Ruby is getting closer and closer to an orgasm too. For some reason, she can see herself in front of her own eyes, almost as a reflection, surrounded by a mass of black, white and red, the colour of the Grimm, as her belly grows and grows, a baby inside of her own womb. 

That is the image that brings her to the edge, brings her to a crashing orgasm, even if she was going to take a bit more time to reach that point. Seeing herself become a breeding factory to the Grimm... she came, hard, her cunt getting even tighter, milking Zwei's cock in reality... the place where Ruby came back

Her cunt grips his doggy cock even strongly, and he almost is cumming too, but he hear a gasp, Ruby seemingly coming back awake if her head trying to turn back, before she plants it back into the pillow she was using, groaning in the pleasure of still being cumming. Zwei reaches his limit, shoving his knot inside of her pussy before he starts dumping his load inside of her, his breath quick, like... well, like a dog because he is one.

Ruby stays silent as she comes to grip to what seems to have happened. She turns around once his knot diminishes, seed flowing freely out of her womb. Zwei, noticing her silence, decides that bolting out of the room would be a fantastic idea, but thanks to Ruby's semblance she caught up with him, grabbing the dog and holding him in place. 

"Mhm... where do you think you are going, boy~?" Her legs are shaking, but she still has a mean grip "I remember Weiss... she had another hole of hers used~" Zwei's whimper could be heard through all the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! Remember to read and review and I hope I can see you all soon!


End file.
